marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
Ororo Iqadi T'Challa (former married name), Queen Ororo of Wakanda, Ororo Komo Wakandas (Former Wakandan title), 'Ro, Beautiful Windrider, Mutate #020, White King, Weather Witch (also as S.W.O.R.D. code name), La Reine Storm (French title), Windrider, Goddess, Mistress of the Elements, Princess of N'Dare, Hadari Yao/Hadari-Yao ("Walker of Clouds" in ancient Alkamite), High Priestess, "Sister Voodoo" , Emma Frost (mind swapped), Horseman of Life | Identity = Public |Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , , , , , (co-leader with Psylocke), (brainwashed), , , , , , , , , (Inner Circle), (leader), , | Relatives = Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor, deceased); Ashake of Egypt (ancestor, deceased); Ashake of Meroë (ancestor, deceased); Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother); Unnamed paternal grandfather; Unnamed maternal grandmother; David Munroe (father, deceased); N'Daré Munroe (mother, deceased); Ainet Mwangi (unofficial foster mother); Achmed El Gibár (unofficial foster father); Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle); Unnamed maternal aunt; Abuya (cousin); unnamed paternal aunt (deceased); David Munroe, Jr. (cousin); Munroe Family (relatives); T'Challa (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly Searebro, X-Lantis, Atlantis; Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Wakanda; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Uzuri, Kenya and mobile in Africa; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Cairo, Egypt | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 145 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ;Formerly RedCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bioluminescent cast when actively using her mutant ability, and appear fully whiteCategory:White Eyes, vertically-slitted pupilsCategory:Vertical Pupils. When she was a vampire she had red eyes, fangs, and claws. | Citizenship = American, Kenyan, Krakoan | Citizenship2 = formerly WakandanCategory:Wakandans | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = ; previous marriage annulled | Occupation = Adventurer, teacher, goddess (to Wakandans) ; former leader, headmistress, gladiator, Queen of Wakanda, student, thief | Education = College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant who ascended to godhood | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Queen. Goddess. Cloud-Walker. I think those are too many titles for one who simply wishes to help. | Speaker = Storm | QuoteSource = Black Panther Vol 6 17 | HistoryText = Early Years Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Born Ororo Munroe, her mother, N'Daré, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya, who married the American photojournalist, David Munroe, and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt and, at the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant, Amahl Farouk (absolute ruler of Cairo’s thieves), and Ororo used the opportunity to escape. Xavier, who acknowledged she was a mutant from her brainwaves, declined to contact Ororo at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. Itching to prove her skills as a thief, Ororo once stole a rare ruby-colored gem, the so-called “Heart of Eternal Darkness.” She did so against Achmed El Gibár’s direct orders. Only later, it would be discovered that the stone contained the essence of the immortal mutant Candra. Years later, when she was about twelve, Ororo felt a strong urge to wander south and left Cairo. During her travels, Ororo naively accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man and, from that moment, she swore never to take another human life. Ororo wandered for thousands of miles, almost dying during her trek across the Sahara Desert. Ororo's mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers and killers after he had previously rescued her from the same men. The pair shared a romance and spent much time together, however, T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Finally, Ororo reached her ancestors' homeland of the Kilimanjaro Valley on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. Ororo was taken in by an elderly tribal woman named Ainet, who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes, who believed her to be a goddess due to her gift. X-Men Years later, Ororo found herself in the Savage Land and was forced to battle the threat of a mutant energy manipulator, who used Ororo's control over weather, known as Deluge, who sought revenge against humanity. With the help of the team of mutant heroes known as the X-Men, Deluge was seemingly destroyed and Ororo returned to her life among the tribal people. Months later, however, Professor Xavier was left with no choice but to recruit Storm, as he called her, and other mutants from around the world into the X-Men in order to rescue his original students from the threat of the sentient island being, known as Krakoa. Prof. Xavier explained to Ororo that she was not a "goddess", but a mutant and had a responsibility to use her abilities to help the world, just as she had helped the local tribes. Curious, Ororo accepted Professor Xavier's offer and was given the code name "Storm". After most of the original team left, Ororo, along with fellow new recruits Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine, Thunderbird, and Banshee stayed as members of the new X-Men. This new group of X-Men were mostly adults and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. Storm remained with the X-Men for years. Storm was initially very naive when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her teammate Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. Jean was also one of the first X-Men to learn of Storm's claustrophobia, after the two women chased a thief into the subway. Storm’s claustrophobia placed the entire team in danger when they battled Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy in Cassidy Keep. In the cellars of the ancient castle, Ororo felt entombed between the walls of solid rocks and went into shock. She could do nothing but cry while her teammates were butchered. Only after all had fallen did she find the strength to fight. However, it was only after the Juggernaut accidentally punched a hole in the wall and she could see the open sky again that she could free the team and turn the tide. In the Savage Land Storm encountered M'Rinn at a dimensional interface point in a body of water. M'Rinn and one of her people were in peril, being attacked by an aquatic dinosaur, and Storm saved them, killing the creature. Storm accompanied M'Rinn back to her own dimension for a time, where time passed more quickly than on Earth, aiding her in battle and governing her people. Storm and M'Rinn became close friends and M'Rinn called Storm 'daughter of my heart'. When Storm eventually left M'Rinn's dimension, M'Rinn gave her a Cameo Crystal that allows Storm to get to M'Rinn's dimension with the use of her lightning. Leading the X-Men After serving with the team for many years, Storm was appointed the leader of the team following the departure of the former leader, Cyclops, after the apparent death of Jean Grey. Storm was initially unsure about her new role, but, with the support of her teammates, she soon became a capable leader. Ororo began her friendship with Kitty first, by christening Kitty with her first code-name, Sprite, and even took her dancing at Stevie Hunter's studio. When Cyclops eventually returned to the team, Storm found herself doubting her leadership abilities once more, after a mission she led went wrong. However, Ororo soon asserted her position, reminding Cyclops that she was now team leader. After sensing that Arkon was in danger, Storm, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. Storm and Arkon admitted their love for each other, but decided that their responsibilities were more important. Later, Emma Frost switched bodies with Ororo, while Sentinels attacked the X-Men. After using Emma’s telepathy, Ororo was able to gain her body back. During a coupe, Ororo helped Cyclops and his father defeat the Sidri and then battled the Brood, Deathbird, and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra Neramani to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a duel between the Grandmaster and Death, Ororo, with Wolverine, infiltrated the Pentagon, to destroy the files on the X-Men they knew Fred Duncan had and, there, she first met, and battled, Rogue. Later, Ororo was attacked and hospitalized, only to find that Dracula wanted her for his bride. With the help of Kitty and the X-Men, Ororo shed his influence. Next, the X-Men were sent to the Savage Land, after Angel called and asked for assistance. In the Savage Land, the X-Men were captured, by Sauron and Zaladane, and rescued, by Angel and Ka-Zar. Later, the X-Men went to Limbo, where they battled Belasco and were aided by a future version of Storm that was left in Limbo and trained in magic. Later, in retaliation, the X-Men were captured and taken into space by the insectoid alien race known as the Brood, Storm fought back but her powers flared out of control. The X-Men discovered that they had been implanted with a Brood egg that would hatch and transform them into one of the aliens. Not wanting to unleash such an evil into the world, Storm attempted to commit suicide by channeling all of the surrounding stellar energy into her own body, destroying the Brood embryo, but leaving her drifting unprotected in space. Ororo would have died in the vacuum had it not been for a member of the Acanti, a race of space-faring, whale-like creatures that had been enslaved by the Brood. The Acanti that saved Storm was revealed to be the caretaker of the soul of his entire race, who had lost his mother to the Brood and needed guidance. Storm agreed to let her consciousness guide the young Acanti, whilst it healed her damaged body, and, after the Brood were defeated, a restored Storm returned home with the X-Men. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. After Professor X had a televised debate, with Reverend William Stryker, he, Ororo, and Scott were kidnapped, by the Purifiers. While in captivity, Ororo and Scott were tortured and hooked to machines, operated by Dr. Phillip Ramsey, that transferred their pain to Professor X. After Professor X was brainwashed, he fired mental bolts at Ororo and Scott, seemingly killing them, but Magneto and the X-Men rescued them and Magneto resuscitated them. Professor X was taken to Madison Square Garden, where he was attached to a machine that, using his brainpower, would kill all living mutants. Magneto, with his psi-shielded helmet, was able to distract the Professor enough for the X-Men to destroy the machine. Televised, Cyclops entered into a debate with Stryker about his actions and Stryker pulled a gun, attempting to kill Kitty. Before he could fire, Stryker was shot-down, by a police officer. Later at the mansion, Professor admitted that Magneto was right and began to accept his offer to join, until Scott stopped him and stated that he believed in the Professor's dream and will see it come true. After sensing Dracula's summons, Ororo went to face him again. Storm was commanded to steal the Montesi Formula and was opposed by a possessed Kitty and Colossus. With the aid of the X-Men, Dracula was defeated. Leading the Morlocks Soon after, the X-Men encountered the underground community of mutants, known as the Morlocks, who had kidnapped one of their former members, Angel. To save her friend, Storm challenged the Morlock leader, Callisto, to a duel and bested her in hand-to-hand combat. As a result, Storm became leader of the Morlocks and she ordered them to cease their hostilities against the surface-dwelling humans. When the X-Men later traveled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine, Storm first met the ninja named Yukio and the X-Men battled Viper and Silver Samurai over control of Clan Yashida. A friend of Wolverine's, Yukio was the most carefree spirit that Ororo had ever met and the two became fast friends. Yukio influenced a major rebellious change in Storm's attitude towards life and she took to wearing leather and shaved her hair into a Mohawk. The X-Men again battled with Mastermind and then the Impossible Man. After, the team battled the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Morlocks. Powerless Storm later had her powers accidentally neutralized by Henry Gyrich with a gun invented by the mutant machinist, named Forge, who took it upon himself to nurse Storm back to health. During her convalescence at Forge’s headquarters in Eagle Plaza in Dallas, Texas, Storm and Forge fell in love, but their relationship was cut short after Storm learned Forge had created the device that stripped her of her powers. Later, alien Dire Wraiths invaded Forge’s headquarters, since he was working on weaponry to be used against them and Naze (Forge's Shaman instructor), Amanda Sefton, and Magik joined with Forge and the X-Men in battling them. Naze faked his demise at the barbed tongue of a Dire Wraith, letting it assume his identity and then fall under the mental control of the Adversary, sparing Naze from this fate. Storm subsequently quit the X-Men and returned to Africa, where she finally came to terms with losing her mutant ability. When the Wraith home world, Wraithworld, began to approach Earth through hyperspace, the X-Men went to aid Rom and, with the help of Forge, banished them from existence. Before, returning to Cairo, Ororo battled Fenris, Andrea and Andreas von Strucker, in the Serengeti and then joined Prof. Xavier's newest team of young mutants, the New Mutants, in rescuing the body of Karma from being possessed by the Shadow King. During which time, the New Mutants met one of Storm's ancestors, Ashake, who helped the heroes return to their own time. After being briefly possessed herself, Storm and the New Mutants exhumed the Shadow King of Karma and Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. While vacationing with the kids later, the group was subsequently captured by the Asgardian trickster God, Loki. After witnessing her battle hordes of demons, Loki sought to use Storm in one of his schemes to discredit his half-brother, the Thunder God Thor, by giving her a hammer, Stormcaster, that would restore her abilities and making her the new Goddess of Thunder. With the aid of the X-Men and the New Mutants, Storm was able to reject Loki's gifts, thus thwarting his plan. Storm returned to the X-Men and defeated Fenris, then later found herself being challenged to a duel for leadership of the team by Cyclops. Despite her still being powerless, Storm won and Cyclops quit the team. Joining the Hellfire Club After battling Malice, Storm and Wolverine investigated the recently bombed home of Sara Bailey, Jean's sister, and Storm was abducted by Crimson Commando, Super Sabre, and Stonewall to be hunted. After defeating the Commando in combat, Storm decided that the X-Men would be more proactive and attack their enemies before they are attacked. Storm suggested that she and Magneto join the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle both as the White King. The union between the Hellfire Club and the X-Men would give the X-Men access to all of the Hellfire Club's government secrets and protect the school, if the Marauders were to attack again. Storm decided that, in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strike force. After Havok showed up to check on the X-Men, Storm ordered Psylocke to erase the event from his memory, but, due to Professor Xavier's mental defenses, he remembered and, after an initial battle, Havok asked Magneto to accept him as an X-Men and joined the team. Citadel of Light and Shadow The team was later abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desire. Only Storm, Wolverine, and Psylocke were able to resist and, empowered to godhood, Wolverine rejected the god-like power and returned the X-Men and their friends home. Saving Kitty Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled, after Human Torch burned Storm's arm. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr. Fantastic. Powers Restored Soon, Storm realized that she needed her powers restored and so she sought out Forge for his help. Ororo found Forge's old mentor Naze instead, who informed her that Forge had been corrupted by his nemesis, the Adversary, and was seeking to destroy the world. Unbeknownst to Storm, the Adversary had actually corrupted the Naze look-a-like after the battle with the Dire Wraiths. After a Vision Quest with Naze/Adversary, Storm finally located Forge atop a mountain, seemingly opening a dimensional portal filled with demons. Storm stabbed Forge in the chest and, only then, realized he had been attempting to close the portal, not open it. The Adversary, then, trapped Storm and Forge in the other dimension and seized control of Dallas, warping time and space in order to foment chaos on Earth. Storm and Forge spent a year on an alternate Earth, during which time they made peace and admitted their love for one another and Ororo regrew her hair out. Forge used components from his cybernetic leg to fashion a new device that restored Storm's ability to use her powers, which she then used to energize a portal back to their own world. Fall of the Mutants Ororo and Forge rejoined the X-Men and were captured in Roma's Starlight Citadel that the Adversary had taken over. Ororo was released and, with the X-Men, gave her life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Storm made another change in her uniform, loosing the leather jacket for a black suite with a lighting bolt across her chest. Scorched Land After Storm's Cameo Crystal sensed a disturbance, Storm left in the middle of the night without explanation to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men followed and battled Garrok, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot was and the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. Teenager Again Soon after, the X-Men were ambushed at their hideout, by the crazed scientist known as Nanny and her partner, the Orphan-Maker. After attempting to flee, Storm chased Nanny's craft and was caught in tentacles, while Havok fired a plasma burst and downed the craft. A S.H.I.E.L.D. L.M.D. of Storm was found to ensure that the X-Men would not follow and Storm was assumed dead. Storm was captured by Nanny, who sought to use Storm's abilities in her quest to liberate the world's super-powered children by making orphans of them. Nanny used her technology to de-age Storm to her pre-teens and strip her memories, so as to better sway the mutant to her cause. However, Storm fought back and overloaded Nanny's device. Once more a child with no memories of her life as an X-Man, the young Storm returned to her life as a thief. On one caper, Ororo found herself the target of the psychic being known as the Shadow King, but was saved by a fellow mutant and thief, named Gambit. The pair formed a partnership and, after Storm regained her memories, she took Gambit to meet the X-Men. Storm was eventually restored to adulthood after the X-Men were captured by agents of the island nation of Genosha who used mutants as slaves. Storm underwent the mutate transformation process, however, the Genoshan Genegineer and Chief Magistrate were members of a rebel faction. They restored Storm's body and mind, and the X-Men were able to defeat their aggressors. Teams Blue & Gold Soon after, the X-Men were reformed into two separate strike teams, with Cyclops and Storm as co-leaders. Forge aided both teams as their resident technician, however, this left little time for them to rekindle their relationship. Forge still asked Storm to marry him, but she hesitated on giving a reply. Forge was left thinking she did not truly love him and he left before she could respond with a "yes." Onslaught Scott, Bobby, Ororo, and Logan mysteriously awakened in an area unfamiliar to them. They appeared to have suffered a battle, but had no memory of the events. Scott and the other X-Men found that they were being tested by Onslaught. After finally defeating Post, they were teleported back to the mansion. the X-Men were forced to battle their mentor when Professor Xavier was transformed into the evil Onslaught as a result of mind-wiping Magneto. Although the X-Men defeated the evil entity and freed Prof. Xavier, most of Earth's heroes were lost for a time. Operation: Zero Tolerance Soon after returning from Hong Kong and battling with Shang-Chi against Wilson Fisk for the Elixir Vitae, hoping it would cure the Legacy Virus, the government sponsored mutant-hunting operation known as "Operation: Zero Tolerance" took effect, and the villainous Bastion captured X-Men Storm, Wolverine, Cannonball, Cyclops, and Phoenix. The Twelve Months later, the eternal mutant Apocalypse made a bid for power by gathering together The Twelve, a group of mutants prophesied to usher in a golden age for their kind that counted Storm amongst their number. Apocalypse was defeated, but not before the ultimate extent of Storm's mutant power was revealed in an alternate future wherein she had evolved into a wholly elemental being. X-Treme X-Men Not long after, Storm and five of her team mates formed a splinter group of X-Men, cutting all ties with the rest of the team to search for the diaries of the blind mutant seer Destiny that mapped the future of mutants. During a mission in Australia, Storm was reunited with Gambit who sought to obtain her mother's ruby. It was revealed that the ruby was part of a set that, when empowered, could open a portal between dimensions. Several of the gems had already gone missing, and Gambit wished to ensure that Storm's ruby remained safe. At that moment, the other-dimensional warrior named Shaitan attacked, capturing Gambit and stealing the ruby. Shaitan used the gems and Gambit's mutant ability to empower them, thus opening a portal allowing the armies of his master, Khan, to pass through and invade Earth. Storm's X-Men opposed the invaders, but she was seriously injured by Madripoor's ruling crimelord Viper and was subsequently taken prisoner by Khan himself. The warlord intended for Storm to be his queen and commanded his physicians to heal her. Storm attempted to seduce Khan into calling off his invasion whilst her team mates fought to close the portal. Khan's other concubines grew jealous of Storm's advances and attempted to kill her. Despite her injuries, Storm prevailed and escaped, rejoining her team mates as they destroyed the portal. The X.S.E. During her subsequent recuperation, which required her to undertake physical therapy to heal her back and legs, Storm and her team were asked back to the mansion to rejoin the core X-Men team. Storm declined, however, believing that there was still work for her team to do. During a world summit to address the increasing hostilities between humans and mutants, Storm offered her X-Men team's services to the United Nations as a global mutant police force, the X-Treme Sanctions Executive. Storm's first mission would be a solo one as she was charged with infiltrating and exposing an underground slave-trading network that forced mutants to fight in gladiator-style arenas. Soon after, Storm and her team returned to Westchester to help rebuild the mansion following an attack by Magneto and stayed on to continue their new direction. When the X-Men journeyed to Niganda to investigate reports of mutant animals, they ran into Black Panther. At the end of the mission, Storm stayed in Niganda to help the mutants affected there. ]] Marriage Following the events of "M-Day," when the majority of the world's mutants lost their powers, Storm left the X-Men to return to Africa in order to safeguard depowered mutants. During this time she came into conflict with an African Colonel named Shetani, who was hunting down and killing de-powered mutants in search of Storm. When she finally confronted him, he revealed to her that he was her uncle. Afterward, Shetani told Storm of a hidden village in Northwest Kenya where she met her grandmother for the first time. This finally prompted her to accept the Black Panther's marriage proposal. At the wedding of Storm and the Black Panther, Iron Man and Captain America showed up but leaving before the ceremony because neither of them could stand the sight of each other. Earlier, Charles Xavier made an appearance, telling Storm that as the queen of Wakanda, she was now the most important mutant in the world, and the living symbol of human/mutant relations. A role he believed she was born to play. When they were married, their essences were taken to the spirit world to seek the approval of the Panther God. Storm soon found she couldn't use her power in this plane. The Panther God accepted her into T'Challa's family. World Tour & Civil War After a two week honeymoon, Storm entered into the world of international diplomacy at her husband's side. The initial stages of their "world tour" brought the royal couple to Latveria, Attilan and Atlantis, and the discussion always turned towards America, and the potential international consequences of their Superhuman Registration Act. T'Challa and Ororo requested a meeting with the president of the United States to discuss the Act. However, the president's staff refused to even meet with the royal couple until Storm signed the Registration Act. As a powered American citizen, they explained, Ororo might technically be considered in violation of the Act if she did not. Refusing to be pressured into this decision, Storm and the Black Panther left without getting their meeting. A trigger-happy Sentinel pilot initiated a skirmish with the couple outside the White House where pro- and anti-registration demonstrators had gathered, prompting T'Challa and Storm to declare something must be done about the Act. Ororo and T'Challa remained in New York at the Wakandan Embassy, hoping to appeal to the United Nations and foreign powers to put international pressure on America to discontinue their current path. Meanwhile, Wakanda began covertly providing support to Captain America and his "Secret Avengers," fighting as unregistered vigilantes in opposition to the Act. Ororo faced off against the cyborg clone of Thor created under the Registration Act. Although not a true god, the Thor clone's power was tremendous, and his lightning strikes destroyed the Wakandan Embassy as Storm fought to buy the staff time to evacuate. The people were saved, but the building was a complete loss. When Captain America surrendered in the wake of the heroes' battle, Ororo and T'Challa were left to continue their protests against the Superhuman Registration Act alone. Fantastic Four T'Challa and Ororo temporarily joined the Fantastic Four after the Civil War ended while Reed Richards and Sue Storm reconciled their damaged relationship. Ororo, also, helped the X-Men with settling an affair with the Morlocks. Ororo, Warpath, and Hepzibah journeyed underground to stop Masque from disfiguring anymore humans. After being rescued by Nightcrawler and Professor Xavier, they had Masque undo all of the damage. After the Fantastic Four, the Wakandans realized that the Skrulls had infiltrated their population. When the first ground troops arrived and were shot down, a ground battle commenced. T'Challa ordered Storm to "stick to the plan" and departed quickly, leaving her husband behind. Part-time X-Man After building a new headquarters, Graymalkin Industries, and a brief battle against Magneto and some Sentinel robots, Cyclops sent word to all the world's mutants that San Francisco, which had welcomed the X-Men with open-arms, was now a safe haven for mutantkind and that all were welcomed to join them. Ororo found herself being bored with the life of royalty and returned to the X-Men. While at the Graymalkin Industries, Storm joined with Cyclops, Emma, Wolverine, Beast, and Armor and the group checked-on a mysterious death, that seemed to be mutant related. After following a trail of mysteriously genetically-created mutants and death, the X-Men finally ended on Wundagore Mountain. There, they confronted Forge, who revealed his true madness. Forge endeavored to save the world from the Annexation, an invasion from a parallel world on the other side of the Ghost Box, the trans-dimensional teleporter, and planned this by sending the X-Men to the parallel universe that was home to the Ghost Boxes, to destroy them before the Annexation could begin. After forcibly opening the Ghost Box, risking all life on Earth, Abigail Brand and Beast fired a world-destroying laser into the opening of the Ghost Box. Before everything could be destroyed, Ororo offered Forge a chance to come back with them and Forge screamed of his rejection by Ororo for marriage and she let him go. Forge remained in his complex as it was destroyed and seemingly perished in the ensuing laser blast. Worlds Apart While aiding the X-Men and ruling the Nation of Wakanda, Ororo was challenged by the Shadow King to choose between the two, by controlling N'Gassi and framing Gentle for murder. After Storm released Nezhno, they were confronted outside by the Wakandan army, Black Panther, and the Dora Milaje, when T'Challa told the waiting crowd that marrying Storm was a mistake and turned to wink at her. After being drawn to the Astral Plane, Storm confronted the Shadow King and he told her of how he controlled everyone, including Cyclops back in New York to kill the X-Men. Black Panther ordered his guards to kill Storm and Gentle and she retaliated with a lightning bolt, then froze the guards and escaped with Nezhno into the forest. Storm concentrated on atmospheric disturbances in order to find Cyclops flying back to San Francisco and destroyed the Blackbird with a lightning bolt, to save the X-Men. After the Dora Milaje attacked, Gentle saved himself and Storm, but the Black Panther arrived to fight Storm. After she overcame him, T'Challa said that he was free of the Shadow King and asked Storm to help him up, but she kicked him in the face, knowing that the real T'Challa would never ask for help. After returning to the palace, Storm prayed to the Panther God to prove to the Wakandan people that Storm was the rightful ruler and several panthers come from around the city, walk through the army, and bow to Storm. The army, then, dropped their guns and bowed to their queen. Storm and Gentle traveled to San Francisco to stop Cyclops and when they arrived, the Shadow King possessed all of the X-Men to battle her. After Storm separated all of the X-Men, the Shadow King left Cyclops and entered Ororo. Unknown to the Shadow King, the Panther God, was hiding inside Storm's mind. Bast ate the Shadow King, freeing everyone from his control and Storm performed CPR to revive Cyclops. After returning briefly to Wakanda to spend time with her recuperated husband, Ororo took Gentle back to the X-Men, stating that she is cable of doing both. - Second Coming Storm aided the team again when Kaga vowed to kill the X-Men, using bio-Sentinels of mixed X-Men friends and enemies, because he was jealous that they could appear normal with their mutations and he could not. Storm battled the Hellfire Cult, the Red Queen's Sisterhood of Mutants, and relocated on Utopia with the X-Men. After setting-up on Utopia, Storm and Iceman were responsible for the clean drinking water for all of the mutant population. After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked her tirelessly and Nightcrawler was killed returning her to Utopia. After Ororo attended Kurt's funeral, Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island. Bastion, then, encased the island and much of the San Francisco Bay Area in an impenetrable dome. At the center of the dome, Bastion opened a time portal to his own time where sentinels ruled and mutants were extinct and sent a beacon to a Master Mold Sentinel to send an endless wave of Nimrods. Curse of the Mutants After Bastion was destroyed, Storm fought with the X-Men against the Vampires that had invaded San Francisco and as asked by Cyclops to aide Warren, after Lobe unleashed his mutant plague on Utopia. Warren's small group, consisting of Northstar, Dazzler, and Pixie, safe-guarded San Francisco. The team defeated the Collective Man and captured Lobe's imitation X-Men. Joining the Avengers Looking to replenish the ranks of the Avengers, Captain America approached the Black Panther, who declined Steve's offer to return to the team, but recommended Storm for membership. Calling Storm to Avengers' Mansion, which was swarming with the media and public supporters of the heroes, Captain America asked Storm to join the team. The new Avengers team now consists of Storm, Captain America, Iron Man, Red Hulk, The Protector, Spider Woman, Hawkeye, Quake and Vision. The press conference was interrupted by a holographic image of Norman Osborn, who accused the Avengers of a litany of criminal offenses against him, and that H.A.M.M.E.R. would rise to challenge the Avengers. Captain America had the Avengers begin an immediate search for Osborn's whereabouts, teaming Storm up with Red Hulk, but all of them were surprised attacked and held captive by Osborn's H.A.M.M.E.R forces. They were eventually freed by Quake, and Storm and the Avengers defeated Osborn and shut down his bases of operation. Avengers vs. X-Men Storm was summoned by Captain America to an Avengers meeting detailing their plans for the coming of the Phoenix Force and to prepare in case of a fight against the mutants of Utopia. Storm left in disgust, siding with her fellow mutants against the Avengers. After Namor attacked and almost destroyed Wakanda searching for the Avengers, T'Challa named the X-Men enemies of his country. Feeling Ororo betrayed their people by siding with the X-Men, and after Storm threw down her ring after a confrontation with her husband, the High Priest of the Panther Cult had their marriage annulled. Despite this, Storm still aided the Avengers to free their teammates from the Phoenix imbued X-Men, and in the final confrontation to defeat the Phoenix. In the wake of the conflict, Storm returned to the school and was immediately hired as a teacher. However, when Beast brings in the teenage versions of the original 5 X-Men, Kitty Pryde takes it upon herself to train and guide them, and asks Storm to become the Headmistress of the Jean Grey School in her stead, and Ororo accepted. Reforming X-Force Storm, who was dealing with anger issues after the High Priest of the Panther Cult ended her marriage to T'Challa, and Psylocke were sent an e-mail by Wolverine's old friend Puck. An e-mail that contained a tip about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that made people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. The two X-Women met Puck at a bar in L.A., and he led them to an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - uses to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized the dealer was Spiral, and Betsy quickly attacks her. Storm and Puck head to the bank vault, and find a scared little girl inside the vault, who mentally ordered the people at the club to attack Betsy. Tracking Spiral and the girl, Ginny, the three heroes were attacked in Spiral's flat by a returned from the future Bishop, leaving Storm surprised to once again see her friend completely gone rogue. Eventually, Bishop joined the team and after a battle with Stryfe, the team disbanded. The M-Pox Crisis Following Wolverine's death, Storm became the sole leader of the X-Men. Ororo's leadership was tested when the X-Men and the entirety of mutantkind were at the crossroads once more. It was discovered the Terrigen Mists that had been released some months ago all over the world by Inhuman king Black Bolt was hazardous to mutants and caused them to develop a disease known as M-Pox. With the help of Doctor Strange and other sorcerers, the entirety of the Jean Grey School was moved to the realm of Limbo, in a territory that became known as X-Haven, where all mutants were welcome and safe from the Terrigen Mists. The M-Pox outbreak caused an ever-growing repression against mutantkind. Storm realized that mutants couldn't simply hide, so in order to show mutants had a place in the world, Ororo rebuilt the X-Men. Around this time, Black Panther requested Storm's help in fighting a revolutionary force in Wakanda, opening the doors to a reconciliation and the reignition of their romance. After the X-Men discovered the Terrigen Mists were close to becoming fully assimilated into the atmosphere, rendering the Earth completely uninhabitable for mutants, Ororo decided to lead her people into a war against the Inhumans with the intention to neutralize them long enough to give the X-Men time to destroy the Mists, since she believed the Inhumans would refuse to do so. The Inhumans and the X-Men eventually eventually reached an understanding and the Cloud was destroyed by the Inhuman queen Medusa, putting an end to the M-Pox crisis. Following the resolution of the conflict, Storm chose to pass the reins of leadership to Kitty Pryde, believing herself to be unfit to serve among the X-Men, but Kitty convinced her to remain in the team. The Return of Stormcaster When Ororo's foster mother Ainet was prosecuted by the worshippers of a new god who denounced Ororo's godhood, she prayed to the Old Gods to give her daughter the power of divinity. Before dying, her call was answered by the Stormcaster, which laid dormant in Asgard. The mystical hammer was awakened and it sought Storm in the middle of one of her adventures wth the X-Men, and she regained the abilities the hammer once granted her. After learning of Ainet's death not long afterwards, Ororo travelled to Kenya and confronted the new dark god worshipped by her former village, Uovu. Uovu attempted to sway Ororo to his side, using his powers to resurrect her late parents. However, Ororo discovered catacombs where Uovu kept hundreds of villagers his followers had killed over the years ready to be reanimated under his command. When Ororo confronted Uovo about this revelation, he summoned his undead army, placing Ororo's parents and Ainet under his command as well. Storm used Stormcaster one last time to confront Uovu in a battle of godhood. She defeated the dark god, causing Stormcaster to turn to dust. Before the people reanimated by Uovu dissolved into the wind, Ororo managed to have final words with both her parents and Ainet. Ainet comforted Ororo for her feelings that she had neglected the village when she left to join the X-Men, assuring Storm that she didn't abandon the village, but rather gave herself to the world. Age of X-Man In the reality created by Nate Grey and a Life Seed, a world where everyone on Earth was a mutant and relationships were strongly discouraged, Storm was a member of that reality's X-Men team. She lived alone, but in the same housing development as the rest of the team, leading a rather domestic life when not on duty. Storm and the rest of the X-Men were the primary response team to all matter of worldwide threats and danger, including wildfires and the protection of mutant incubation facilities. The team soon came into conflict with Murshid En Sabah Nur and his X-Tracts team, revolutionaries who endorsed love, relationships, and community over the state-endorsed "identity, harmony, autonomy". The X-Men were forced to battle and quell the riled crowd around the X-Tracts, with Magneto, Storm, and X-23 experiencing memory flashes from their home reality. Magneto experienced additional flashes, this time of his deceased children Scarlet Witch and Quiksilver, through a fissure in the wall of his house. Unbeknownst to him, Storm witnessed the fissure's images and Magneto's emotional breakdown. After a rescue relief mission in the Bahamas, Storm confronted Magneto at home about what they had seen. Needing telepathic privacy, the two of them moved their conversation into the eye of a storm, discussing their memories and experiences around The Resolution (event which gave all humanity mutant powers). Neither could agreed what to do about the situation. X-Man interrupted them soon after, bringing them to another fissure in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. The fissure's images further confirmed the illusion of the current reality, stoking Magneto and Storm's anger and leading them to attack Nate for his deception. With a wave of his hand, though, he banished them back to their homes and erased their memories. Storm, Magneto, X-23, Nightcrawler, and Nature Girl assembled sometime later with Psylocke to investigate the murder scene of Moneta. Magneto prevailed the group to keep their discovery an internal matter and process through the information in a logical fashion before confronting Nate. The group reassembled at Jean's house soon after to fill her in on their findings; Ororo opened up her mind first for Jean to scan and verify what they had learned. While debating their next course of action in confronting Nate, Storm insisted that they do it as team. The whole group soon confronted Nate at X-Men headquarters, which quickly devolved into a brief skirmish before Nate dissolved the structure and moved the fight elsewhere. Storm was amongst the assembled teams of mutants at the final confrontation of Nate. She expressed her belief that they could not abandon their lives in the main continuity, but neither should they disregard all of the inhabitants of Nate's created reality, implied to be just as real as them. She also advocated for leaving Apocalypse behind and eventually returned to the main reality with the rest of the displaced mutants. House of X Four months prior to the foundation of the mutant nation state of Krakoa, Storm planted a Krakoan flower at Westchester, New York. These flowers grew gateways and habitats, all part of the interconnected consciousness of Krakoa. Storm, Beast, and Trinary used a combination of Beast’s technology and the psychic abilities of three Stepford Cuckoos (Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe) and Professor X, in order to reach out into space and make contact with Marvel Girl, trying to help a team of X-Men in their latest mission. The X-Men accomplished their goal, but the entire team was killed in the attack. After this team's resurrection through the efforts of The Five, Storm heralded the return of each member to the rest of Krakoa and asked them a test question to prove their authenticity. Each authentication was met with an additional, positive rally of "Mutant!" by the assembled crowd. Storm was later asked to join the Summer section of the Quiet Council. Summer consisted of Jean Grey, Storm, and Nightcrawler, representing the more empathetic, level-headed, and just members of the X-Men and other factions. Reconciliation with T'Challa During the absence of T'Challa and the Gods of Wakanda, Storm helped Wakanda during their tougth times. She, along with Shuri and Queen-Mother Ramonda, were able to come in contact with T'Challa, now a member of the Maroons, and informed them about the threat of the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda. Following the battle between the Maroons and the Empire's Flagship, T'Challa returned to Wakanda Prime, and reunited with his loved ones. T'Challa tried to rekindle his relationship with Ororo, and also told her how he was tricked and captured by the empire. However, the Empire's Askari fighters tried to attack Wakanda Prime, but Storm, and the other Wakandan fighters were able to fend them off for the moment. Storm then confronted General Nakia of the Maroons, who also felt atraction to T'Challa, and Storm wished her luck in Nakia's possible relationship with T'Challa. | Powers = Ororo is a mutant. She is able to control the weather and atmosphere and is considered to be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. One of the primary sources of her powers is the Earth's electromagnetic field. Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant, (with an "'''Omega-Level' potential"), or even an '''Omega Mutant' (in an interview),Wilson's CBR interview of G. Willow Wilson: when you've got ... characters ..., and some of whom, like Storm, are these Omega mutants that are super-overpowered or notTom Brevoort's statement and is known as an Alpha-Level Mutant. She was later confirmed to be indeed an Omega Level Mutant. Atmokinesis: Storm is one of the most powerful mutants on Earth and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather.Storm article on Marvel.com Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, and in some cases, nearly invisible. - Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums—including water, and sensed the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. Storm is also able to manipulate earth and fire, create earthquakes and lava bursts. * Willpower/Telepathic Resistance: Something that was gradually gained through Ororo's time with the X-men, Storm has one of the most powerful wills of them all and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. * Earth Link: Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life force and she has once sensed a dying tree in the Xavier Mansion. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sense the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena including earthquakes, storms, etc.. Storm can sense movements in the air or water mediums. * Thermal Variance: Ororo's body counteracts extremes of temperature, internally increasing or decreasing her temperature in contrast to its external environment to an unknown degree. In the Antarctic, while trying to alter the blizzards raging over its entirety she nearly fried her own system. * Energy Vision: With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. * Magical Potential: Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. ** Storm's maternal powers have even been linked to the real-world Rain Queens of Balobedu, the region from which her Sorceress Supreme ancestor, Ayesha, hails. ** Storm's ancestor Ashake, who worships the Egyptian goddess Ma'at, also known as Oshtur, the mother of Agamotto. Oshtur appears to have strong favor for the bloodline of Ororo. :For some unknown reason, since the dawn of Atlantis, this line of African women has been given distinguishing features of white hair, blue eyes, and powerful magic potential. Although Storm has not developed her magical potential, it has been hinted at. The Tarot asserts Storm as being "High Priestess," the First Tarot's choice one-third of the time. The other draws were the Scarlet Witch and Agatha Harkness. These three characters split the High Priestess card equally. A timeline-divergent Storm became the sorceress who taught sorcery to Magik and some of Storm's alternate universe selves possess considerable magical talent. On a separate note, it has been stated that Storm's spirit is so strong that she was able to host the consciousness of an avatar (or "manifestation body") of Eternity; in a gathering consisting of herself, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, she and Strange were the only viable candidates. * The Power of Divinity and Faith: Storm can get power from people's belief and prayers. The more people that believe in her, the more powerful she becomes. She once used the power to dissipate an unnatural storm that was from another world and created by an unknown Wakandan god. She's also able to invoke Oshtur for help. She is also considered as a goddess called Hadari Yao who preserves the balance between all natural things. Godhood: Storm has a gift of godhead passed from her ancestors. Black Panther considered her as a bigger god compared to Adversary, being recognized as a threat by said deity. The faith of Wakanda helped her ascend to godhood and made her a real goddess, granting her the power to defeat the powerful Adversary. * Teleportation: Storm once used some wizards and witches's energy to create a portal based on lightning and teleported herself and others from realm to realm. This power may related to her magical talents. | Abilities = Master Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, getting past advanced security systems, and escape artistry; she is very stealthy, and has the same degree of dexterity in her toes and mouth as she does with her hands. Ororo was, in her youth, one of the most skillful thieves in the entire city of Cairo. Skills she has kept honed, and some of them, she has been teaching to her students at the Jean Grey School. Expert Combatant: Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. She was trained by Achmed El Gibar and the Black Panther in her youth, and later extensively trained by Wolverine and learned techniques from the ronin Yukio. She has bested more powerful fighters like Callisto by using her prowess and her cunning. Weapon Proficiency: She is an excellent marksman with handguns and is experienced in the use of various firearms. Ororo is also highly skilled with wielding knives, experienced in the use of the bo staff, and trained in sword fighting by the finest warriors in Wakanda. Expert Tactician: Storm has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a highly accomplished and skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. Expert Gardener: Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Multilingual: Storm is fluent in English, Arabic, Swahili, Russian, Japanese, Wakandan, Yoruba and more. Aviation: Storm is an accomplished pilot with experience in piloting advanced aircraft that include Wakandan Ships or the Blackbird. Indomitable Will: Ororo has an exceptionally strong will, thanks to years of practice to control the weather. She has shown the strength of will to effectively resist the world's most powerful telepaths, such as Professor X, Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, the Shadow King and Emma Frost. She has also shown the strength of will and spirit to host the conscience of the abstract entity Eternity to help save his life and the universe, a feat few beings could do, as well as hide the Panther God Bast in her mind in order to defeat the Shadow King. Diplomatic Immunity: While married to T'Challa, the leader of a sovereign nation, she often visited the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. She enjoyed diplomatic immunity during these trips, and the Wakandan Embassy is considered foreign soil. | Strength = Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise, and has been noted for her agility and swiftness. It has also been noted that Storm possesses reflexes, balance, and coordination that is well above the normal human level. | Weaknesses = Claustrophobia (practically formerly): Having been trapped under rubble for three days in Cairo while her mother lay dying, Storm's claustrophobia was once so severe, it rendered her completely helpless. However, she has more or less conquered her fear, though tight spaces still make her uncomfortable. These flashbacks still attack her when she is enclosed. Emotional Influence: Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. Physical Condition: Storm is limited by the force of her will and the strength of her body. It once took her several hours to put an end to a savage blizzard sweeping over much of Canada, and she nearly killed herself from exhaustion in the process. Naturally Occurring Limitation: Storm respects the natural boundaries of the planet's biosphere, and manipulates weather patterns as they naturally exist. For example, she could end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding area. (In contrast, Thor, whose weather affecting ability is magical, can change the weather in one area without disrupting existing weather patterns anywhere else). Storm does not typically create atmospheric conditions that cannot exist naturally on the planet she is on. She could not, for example, lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities. However, when the situation has called for it, Ororo has created natural and unnatural phenomena which do not exist on Earth, such as Jovian atmospheric pressure, a massive tornado that reaches to the upper atmosphere of the planet, or when she superheated plasma. | Equipment = Storm often carries lock picks. M'Rinn gave her a Cameo Crystal that could detect and allow Storm to get to M'Rinn's dimension. She also has her family's ancestral ruby (enabling interdimensional teleportation in conjunction with lightning). A costume of Unstable Molecules to be activated by lightning. | Transportation = Flight by the wind currents, X-Men Blackbird; formerly Stormcaster, advanced Wakandan aircrafts, Avengers Quinjet, Magik, Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce. | Weapons = * Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions. * Stormcaster (formerly) | Notes = * Ororo is best friends with Jean Grey. * There is a possibility that Storm is the grandmother of Bishop as it was shown in Bishop's grandmother and Storm were drawn remarkably similar and Bishop's grandmother also appears to have a rather intimate knowledge of the X-Men's history something only a member of the X-Men would know. * Storm was the third mutant that Professor Xavier met before founding the X-Men (the first being Magneto, followed by Sage). * Storm has been stated to be a possible Omega Level Mutant on some occasions: ** Ororo was considered a Potential Omega Level Mutant by Sentinel Squad O*N*E pilots at one point. ** She was stated to be in the elite class of mutants with Omega-Level potential. ** Using the character for an arc of X-Men Vol. 4, G. Willow Wilson stated in an interview that Storm was an "Omega Mutant". ** Tom Brevoort stated that "We’ve never seen any evidence to indicate that Storm is an Omega-level mutant". (December, 2014) * Ororo's white hair apparently isn't a mutation but a part of her genetic legacy, as states that "born with white hair and blue eyes, her genetic mutation would not manifest until she reached adolescence." * Ororo is a worshiper of Gaea. Relationships * Storm lost her virginity to T'Challa, at age 12. * Storm was formerly in a serious relationship with Forge. * Storm was in a relationship with Wolverine until his death. | Trivia = * Storm was originally conceived by Dave Cockrum as "the Black Cat," a character who could transform into a feline creature or a house cat. The character was shelved for a time, along with the rest of the new X-Men project, and ultimately made redundant by the large number of cat-themed characters that had been introduced in the interim. When the project resumed, it was decided that the team needed another female character, and Roy Thomas suggested replacing the weather-controlling Typhoon with a female equivalent. Cockrum then quickly outlined the idea for Storm, leaving the Black Cat costume unchanged but changing the character's hair from brunette to white."How a Typhoon Blew in Success," Wizard Special Edition: the X-Men Turn 30, July, 1993: Wizard Press. * In the 70s, Dave Cockrum planned to create an all-female team named The Furies which teamed-up Storm with Clea, Tigra, Namorita, Dragonfly, and a new character called Moon Fang. Despite the book being tentatively greenlit, Cockrum never finished the plot for the team's first story, and the idea eventually fell apart. }} * The name "Ororo" means "Beauty". * In while Storm was in the hospital after being reverted into a pre-teen body, one of the doctors said, "But her features don't fit any conventional classification. Not Negroid, Caucasian, or Oriental -- Yet somehow, an amalgam of the rarest elements of them all." * Storm is currently one of the only people on Earth-616 who has been a member of the X-Men, Avengers, and Fantastic Four. The others are Spider-Man and Wolverine. * Storm's original spacious attic garden and bed room was made for her by Nightcrawler. With the destruction of the original X-Mansion, Storm, has since taken up residency and rebuilt her garden in one of the many free floating towers of the new Grey School. * Ororo was a partial nudist, due to her time being worshipped as a goddess, and during her time with X-Men. She eventually learned from Jean to dress regularly in clothing. * In celebration of Marvel Comics 80th anniversary, Storm, along with Mystique and Dark Phoenix were featured in a special line of Barbie fashion dolls. }} Awards For the'' Glyph Comics Awards'' in 2007, Ororo was the most successful comic and was the winner for the best comic of the year, by Eric Jerome Dickey, David Yardin & Lan Medina and Jay Leisten & Sean Parsons. In the Comics Buyer's Guide, Storm ranked 30th of the 100 Sexiest Women in Comics List. Storm also was ranked the 89th greatest comic book character of all time by Wizard magazine. In 2011 Storm was first place in Rank on Comic Vine best superhero of the year, and was stated to be one of the bravest and strongest women of all time by Marvel Studios, and was placed as the #8 of the best X-Men on IGN. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Storm }} pt-br:Ororo Munroe (Terra-616) Category:Munroe Family Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Royal Consorts Category:Utopians Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cryokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Plasma Generation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Lockpicking Category:Martial Arts Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Claustrophobia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bat Form Category:Solar Weakness Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School faculty Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Brood-infected Category:Multilingual Category:Potential Omega Level Mutants Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Severe Threats Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Secret Wars (1984) casualties Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Fencing Category:Strategists Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Storm Deities Category:Wakandan Cults Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Elementals Category:Age of X-Man participants Category:Gaea Worshipers Category:Apotheosized Mortals